Falling For You
by Dominate One
Summary: After being married for 4years. Sasuke was suppose to be happily married to his wife, but life was boring and he wasn’t getting any sex, but life changed when his best friend came tumbling back into his life. Bi, HJ, M/M, Oral
1. Chapter 1

Falling For You.

Prologue_  
_

Being in a married counsel office for an hour is the most boring thing Sasuke could be in. Sitting on a brown leather couch next to his beautiful wife just a foot and inch from him and a woman therapist trying to give HIM advice was utter bullshit. He was the one not getting sex blame his wife of 4years. She wasn't putting out blame her, how stupid could this therapist be? But he was the one paying...what a mess up system this was.

"Sasuke do you think perhaps you work too much?" The therapist suggested. She watched the married couple on the couch with rim glasses on the tip of her nose.

"I don't work too much." He mumbles with the roll of his eyes. He shifted in his seat. Moving more the opposite way from his wife. Her perfume was starting to give him a headache.

"YOU SEE! He doesn't communicate he _mumbles._" Ino throws up her hands in frustration. She then crosses her arms over his mounted chest. Her leg throw over the other one, the leg moved back and forth rapidly, looking very mad.

"Fine. Lets talk about, LACK OF SEX!!" Sasuke half yelled to his wife. He stared at her side of her face, with a sneer to his lips.

"You'll see, is always about sex with him!" Said Ino. Ino shake her head in shame. She didn't know what happen to the sex?

"I like sex. So what?" Said Sasuke. Sasuke was a guy, of course he's going to say, 'he likes sex.'

"Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex." She repeated until Sasuke's head falls backwards, where the back of his head met the back of the couch.

"You see! He ignores me!" His wife companied loudly. Her hand pointed at his chest.

All the therapist saw was Sasuke's chin going back and forth in annoyance. "Sasuke do you hear want you wife is saying?" She asked him.

Sasuke sighed, "I try not too," again he mumbles. He lifts his head back in place. He looks like he's staring at the therapist but in fact he was staring at the peached colored wall next to her over large forehead, in a lazy fashion.

"I'm guess you two don't get along?" She announced the problem.

"Nope!" Sasuke answered to quickly for his wife's liking.

The pink haired therapist, 'hmm.' Her finger tapped against her glossed lips, she was coming to a conclusion. "OK I want you two to take a break and contact someone from your passed, like an old friend, classmate. The first person that pops into your minds that's who your going to spending time with." She nodded along with her conclusion.

"How long do we have to do that for?" Sasuke's blond haired wife asked staring dumbly at her.

"I'll say about two weeks until you start to miss each other." The therapist replied. It was simple enough for them to follow through.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling For You**

Chapter One ' No Sex'

"From now on you have to be honest to each other or this marriage will end." The pink haired therapist announced to the couple.

"Lets hope so." Sasuke mumbles and half prayed, as he stared up at the white ceiling.

"And to honest with me too." Sakura added on. "Now whens the last time you two were physical with each other?" Her eyes shifted back in forth between the man and woman.

"Oh I don't know a year." Ino guessed with the squint of her eyes.

"A year, 3months, 1week, and 32mintues." Sasuke was good with numbers after all he was an investment banker at his family's firmer. "A year, 3months, 1week, and 33mintues." He re-said after a minute went by. "Now I have a question for you. How many times do you think I have jack-off?"

"I have the cable bill so I know and it cost us 2 hundred dollars." Ino stated. She shifted herself over move.

"Money isn't the problem. It's the sex." Sasuke said annoy.

"There he goes again!" Ino eyes were widen and shook her head.

Sasuke had enough, he jump to his feet and walk right out that door he come into just 10mintues ago.  
How much money did he just wastes?

**OOOOOO OOO OOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO  
OooO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO OOOOOOOOO OO OOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OO OOO **(Bubbles)

Sasuke took even breath of fresh air and un-pocketed his cell phone. He stared at the screen. He sighed and re-pocketed it. _Stupid therapist._

He started walking, he was four blocks away from where his wife was, to his left was a basketball court that he didn't look at. A basketball knocked him right in the side of his head. He ignored the pain to find who throw that ball.

A blond came jogging toward him with a surprised look on his face.

**OOOOOO OOO OOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO  
OOoOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OO OOO **(Bubbles) (I got it from spongebob.)

"Hahaha. You in a marriage counsel office." Naruto laughs some more.

Sasuke sighed; they both took a sent on a bench facing the court. "Yea. The more this marriage goes on the more it become a mistake."

"So who'd you marry?" Naruto wiggle his eyebrows.

"Some chick I met 4years ago in a bar." He sounded like that was the worst day every in his life.

"You'd married a girl? Since when are you straight?" Naruto pushes Sasuke shoulder with his.

"Like I said a mistake."

"So what's it like with a girl?"

"The first time is like WOW but then after awhile it stop being WOW."

"You love her?" Naruto weakly asks.

"I don't think I ever did." Sasuke did his best to answer.

"Why did you leave me? Teme." Naruto serious asked, he wanted to know.

"I left you for a lot of reason's." Sasuke look like he was about to say more but he decided against it.

"A lot huh?..Name a few." Naruto insisted. He face Sasuke, making sure he knew he was being watched.

"Well for one thing my family didn't approve of me bring you home for Christmas." Sasuke said sadly. It was funny watching his parents reaction, but after Naruto left the room his parents said he ashamed them.

"OK that's one." He started counted in his head, every time Sasuke add one the number grew in his head.

"And I wanted kid's." He pointed out another reason.

"We could solve that by adopting...Come on now was that so bad?" Naruto loved kids, rather they weren't his real biological kid.

"Naruto you and me don't mix to well. We broke up so many time's. Nothing's changed." Sasuke know that Naruto could tell he was lying.

"You know...your right. I can see why your wife doesn't want to put out for you. Your insensitive to her needs and you smell funky." He said with a funny tone.

Sasuke blank stared at him and burst into laughter, Naruto soon followed. "I do miss you." He finally admitted.

"Yea I know. Who could not miss me? I'm loved by all." He grinned. "And I wasn't kidding about you smelling funky. What is that always?" He soon let his full smile out.

"It's call soap and daily shower's." He try not to laugh.

"Right. I should get some later. So what you still work in your family's bank?" He asked.

"Of course. They won't let me go. I've been taking sick days for 3week's now." His voice was surprised that his family wouldn't fire him.

"What do you do for 3week's."

"Well my wife's at work. I watch porn." He said with a smirk.

"That's sound's good...Porn? Don't you get sex from your wife?"

"I haven't had sex in over a year!" He said shamefully.

"But you can't live with out sex your Sasuke. The guy who keeps me in bed for day's."He gesture to him first then to Sasuke.

"Yea now it's jacking-off for day's." He announced a little loud then he would have, but it was just Naruto, his best friend that turn to his first true love.

"But you want kid's?" Naruto went back to reason number two.

"I don't what to talk about that." He look away from Naruto, he really didn't want kids.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO OO **

**ooooOO OOOOO ooooooooooOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo o ooooo oooooooooooo oooooo oo oOOO**

Ino was worried when Sasuke didn't come home, she walked out the office after him and she didn't see him, she thought he went home only to find he wasn't there. She grab the phone to call Sakura for advice. The only answer she got was to call an old friend. She grabbed the phone book to find 'him.'

Hoping to reconnect with him once more.

**OOOOoOOoooOooOOOOO OOOOoOOOOOO oOOO o ooo **

**oooooooooooOO ooOO o o OO oO oOo Oo o o ooOo o o o oo oooooo **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oOOOoOOOOoOOoOO OOOOO**

"I could never be you. Man, no sex. Have you cheated on her?" He really didn't think Sasuke would do that, he was afraid of prostitute.

"Not yet. Thinking about it, why you asks?"

"Curious I guess."

"Mmm." Sasuke stared at him up and down, while Naruto faced forward with a hint of redness to his cheek's. " So who are you seeing lately?"

"You won't like it." He shifted away from him.

"You love him?" He wonder if Naruto was in love.

"No! He does. I don't." Naruto eyes were widen.

"Who dobe?"

"Gaara. He's been trying to get me to go out with him never since we broke up."

"Gaara?...Gaara!! That asshole...Don't tell me your still friend's with him!!" Sasuke was seeing red. Of everyone out there he pick Gaara.

"Well 5year's is along time. You left and he was there..It was a one time thing."

"You slept with him?!"

"Yea I did. It was a month after you left." Naruto could feel the air change, more darker, more impossible to breath. He look at Sasuke and wish he didn't. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is you let Gaara fuck you!!" Sasuke hollowed, everyone around them stop what they were doing to stare at them.

"I fuck him..and wants you're problem your married." Naruto hiss out.

"Forget it. Later." Sasuke grunted and got up to leave.

**OOOOOOooo Ooooo OOOOOO ooo oo ooooooooooooooOOOOO oOoO OOO oOO oO oOOo ooooo o o o o oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO oOOOOOO **

**O o o oO oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke slammed his house door. He was still mad, he thought the walk home would cool him off but he was still upset. He was mad at Naruto, his life, and his wife. He waited a year to start dating again and Naruto already found someone to fuck in a month no less.

"Sasuke?" His wife came when she heard the door slammed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He half yelled in anger, he didn't know why he was yelling at her when she wasn't the problem.

"Well OK. Sasuke I want you to meet someone. He's my older cousin. It's been so long since I last saw him. He's coming over for dinner." She was so excited.

Sasuke grunted.

Ino began dancing in circles to the kitchen to make dinner.

**OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO OOOOO O o o o oo o o o O**

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo**

"Ino why did you fixed ramen?" He was then remind of Naruto.

"Because that's all my cousin ever eats." She then stirred the ramen with a wooden spoon.

TBC.

Hehe so does anyone know who her cousin is. The ramen was a give away huh?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two ' Cousin '

There was a knock at the door, Ino jump up from the kitchen table and bounced into the living room to the door.

Sasuke remained in the kitchen. _It can't be Naruto! _Sasuke heard Ino greet her cousin and he heard him. _It is Naruto. I married his cousin!!_ Sasuke got up and left the kitchen to his study room.

"Sasuke I like you to meet my cousin, Naruto." She said as she walked in with Naruto right behind her.

"Did you say Sasuke?"

"Well yea. Why?"

"As in Sasuke Uchiha?" He had his hand in mid-air. His eyes looked like they were wondering the room.

"Have you heard of him?" She smiled, her husband was famous.

"Oh yea and then some." He blinked a few times.

Ino gave her cousin a blank stare. "Well I'll go find him."

"No it's OK, I'll go get him. You're making dinner." Naruto walked out the kitchen to find his ex. He found him in a room filled with books. Sasuke sat in a leather chair facing the books with him slouching and a hand holding up his head and blocking him as well. Naruto leaned back on the door frame, crossing his arms to his chest. "You married my cousin!"

"I didn't know she was your cousin."

Naruto chuckled.

"What?"

"Life. Its a mystery...So you want me to go?" He pocketed his hands.

"No. She'll be mad at me if I send you away."

"True." He nodded along.

"Naruto, Sasuke dinner's ready!" Ino announced.

**OOOOO Oo O OOO OOOOO O Oooooooo O o oO O ooOo O OO Oo o oO oO O **

**OOOOoOOOoOOO OoOooOOO ooOO**

**OOOO OOOooo OOO OO o o O O oO o**

(After Naruto left.)

"Sasuke wants wrong?" She hope it wasn't her cooking.

Sasuke just sighed and left it at that.

"If you don't mind, I would like for Naruto to come over again. If what's all right?" She asked so sweetly.

"Hn." He breath out.

"OK. I'll call him tomorrow and we'll go out for lunch!" She let the room to go take a bath and to get ready for bed.

_Man this is so bad!_ He got up and went the opposite as the way Ino took.

**OoOOOOooooooOOoOo OOo oO OOo oO oO oO OooO ooOO oo OO ooO oo Oo o**

**oO O OO OoOO oo ooO OO oOO ooO ooOO O O O O oOoOO o**

**O oO oO oO oO ooooOOO oO oOo O oooOO oO ooo**

The three sat in burger kings in a booth, Naruto was next to Sasuke who was on the inside. Ino sat across from them. She realized she forget a couple of thing and left to go get them.

"Sooo." Naruto break the tension, but was not answered back, the tension came right back. "You still love me. Huh?"

Sasuke flinched and lowered his head some more. Before Sasuke could reply, Ino came back with ketchup packs and napkins. Ino looked at the guys, Naruto was merely smiling and Sasuke. Had. His Head. Lowered. _That's strange!_

Naruto got up and to left, "Sorry Ino but I have to go. Thanks for lunch." He was then gone. Ino looked at the crunched up sliver wrappers.

The silence fill the air. "Sasuke you don't like my cousin do you."

_No!! I love him!!_ "It's find Ino."

_HE ANSWERED ME!!_ Ino's mind screamed. Her eyes glossed with her tears, things were looking up for the couple.

**OOOoOO OOOOoooOoO OOOoooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo o ooooooooo oOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo ooOOO oOOOooooooooooooo ooooooo Ooo ooooo ooO Ooo ooo oo OO O o**

"I actually think this marriage would work out huh? Sasuke?" Ino grinned at him. They were back at Saukra's office discussing the new improvements.

"Ino who did you choose, an old class mates?"

"A cousin. I really missed him!" She bit her lower lip to stop the huge smile from breaking out.

"Sasuke want about you?" She shifted her eyes to him.

"My ex." He shrugs.

"WHAT!!" Ino roared.

"She said anyone." Sasuke told his wife.

"Sasuke you really don't want to be married to Ino. I think we should set another meeting for this." Sakura nodded her head and then wrote something down on a piece of paper.

_Good God no!_ Sasuke slouched more in his chair. Maybe he should of lied about his ex?

"Sasuke you don't love me do you?" Ino said sadly to her husband. She then started crying, "who is she?" She yelled. She didn't get an answer. "FINE!!" She got up and left.

"Well great session huh? Thanks a lot for all your help." Sasuke said sarcastically and went out the door.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO oO OOO oO oO oOO oOO OoooooooooooooooO oO oO oO o O oO oO oOOO oO Oo O OOOO ooOooo OOO oO OoOO oo o o o oo ooOOO ooOO OO oOO oO oO OoO ooOOOOoooooooO**

"Ino?" Sasuke walked into their bedroom to find her packing her stuff.

"I'm leaving!" She through her clothes into her pink suit case.

"To where?" Sasuke looked over her clothes and the room she leave in a mess.

"Naruto's. Don't try and stop me!" She zip up the suit case and grab the handle, she left their bedroom, down the stairs and out the front doors.

_I won't, but Naruto is so going to kill me._ Sasuke sat down on his neatly made bed, looking at his open door.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Falling For You

Today is MY birthday!! I turned 20...my frineds call me the old woman..

Chapter Three ' Ex '

"Naruto!!" Ino hollower at Naruto's apartment door.

Naruto got of his sofa and answer his door. "Ino? What are you doing here?"

"He saw his ex!" She cried out and leap into his arms.

_Sasuke!_ "Ino why got you go take a shower and I'll go talk to him." He grinned down to her.

**Ooo O oO O oO ooo oO oO oO o ooo OO o O oOO oOO **

**oO oOO oO o o O O oO oO oO oO oO oO ooOO Ooo O oO Ooo**

**ooooooooooooO oO oO oO O O OO ooOooOO oOoO OO oO oOO oOO o**

Naruto stood at the Uchiha house hold, banging on his door. He won't stop until Sasuke lets him in.

Sasuke opened the door, knowing who it was, he began to say his name but with he got to the 'u' a punch knock him flat on his ass. "Come on in why don't you."

"How could you tell her you saw me!" Naruto yelled in angy.

"It's the truth."

"Lie!!" Naruto throw his arms up, "It's not like it's your first time you lied!"

"I got a lawyer. So it doesn't matter anymore. I'm divorcing her and that's final."

"It's that bad?"Naruto scratched his head.

"I can't take it anymore!" Sasuke then sat up, "you hungry?"

"Yea." Naruto nodded.

"Can you cook?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?"

"I can't." He sounded ashamed.

"Man! I'll cook you big baby." Naruto pushed pass him and into the kitchen.

**OOo OO oO oOO O oOO ooO OO oO O oo oO oO **

**O oo oOO oO ooo O ooO oO oO OoOO oo oO ooooo ooO oO o**

**o oO oO OoO o OO o o o o ooOoO oOO oO o**

"Dinner's ready, jerk!" He stuck out his tongue.

"Shut up!" Sasuke sat down at the table.

"So well you go get her?" Naruto pleaded.

"No." He shook his head as he sat down.

Naruto slammed his fist on the table, "I don't want her girly stuff in my bathroom. Damn it!...But she is my only cousin who likes me."

"How many cousin do you have?" He was asks so he could avoid all of Naruto cousin's.

"Ten... Can I stay here for the night?" He looks at Sasuke.

"Why?" Sasuke stared at his food.

"DUH!...Ino. What you think I'll sleep with you?" Naruto then looks down at his food.

"Whatever!" He shrugged.

"Whatever to you too. Have fun eating your ramen, jerk." Naruto got up and left to watch TV. Leaving Sasuke to his thoughts, which Naruto thought he never had in the first place.

Sasuke soon joined him, the sound of the TV fill the air. They didn't need to talk. Until Sasuke said 'Fuck it.' He grab Naruto's collar and crush their lips together.

**OooooooOOoo Ooooo ooO O oo oooooooOOOOOooooooooo ooo O ooo**

**oooOOOOoo OO O oO oo oO O OO Ooo ooO **

**O oo O oO Ooo oO Oo oo oo OO Oo oo OO Oo oo o o**

Ino came out the bathroom, a towel wrap around her, her hair up in a bun. She looked around to see if Naruto came back, only to find him still gone.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four ' Love? '

They parted and panted, their lips barely touched.

"So you do still love me." Naruto pointed out.

"So what?" He rubbed his lips onto Naruto's, before kissing him again. Sasuke pushed him backwards. Sasuke spread Naruto's legs and moved in-between them.

"Wait!" Naruto pushed Sasuke off him, "we can't do this!"

"Wha. Why?!" Sasuke blinked.

"Ino that's why. I can't believe myself. I have to go." Naruto shoved Sasuke off of him.

"Wait! Naruto don't go. I won't do it again. I promise!" Sasuke sat back on his knees.

"Nothing changes, huh? I think it did and I can't or at less not right now." Naruto pushed himself up off the sofa and open the door.

**Ooooo Oo ooOoooooooooo Oooo oO OooOoooooooooo Oo OoOOO OO **

**Oooooooo OoO o O o O OO ooO O O O oOO OO o**

**OooooooooOOo OOO o ooooO ooo OOo OoOoo **

"Naruto was _she _there?" Ino screeched once he came through the door.

"No." He shook his head. He walk to his bedroom to some needed sleep.

**o O OO oo O O O O oOO OO o O o o **

**Ooooo ooooOOo OOO o ooooO ooo OOo OoOoo **

**Oooo oo ooooo Oo OOo **

Gaara came over when Naruto was asleep but Ino let him in. They talk well she talk Gaara just barely nods. His eyes stared at Naruto's bedroom door. He tapped his foot lightly.

"So are you and Naruto dating?" Ino said, yes she know her cousin love of men. They got real close once she found out, they talk to each other and had crushes on the same guy's.

"Not yet."

"Why not?" She leans closer to him.

"He's not ready to. He's still hooked on his ex." Gaara look at her.

"Who's is his ex?" She leaned even more closer to him.

"Uchiha."

"SASUKE!!" Ino blinked and her face went pale white.

Gaara flinched, "yea him."

Ino burst into tears. She should had known, Sasuke behavior and Naruto...Naruto...She got up and left to Naruto guest room for her stuff, she was going to her mother.

**Oo OoooooooOOooOOOO OoOO ooOooo ooOOoOoOo oOOOoOooO**

**ooO oOOoOoo OOOoo oOO OOOOOOooOOoooooo **

**oOO o o O o O**

_Finally she's gone!_ Gaara opened Naruto's door and walked in to find Naruto under the covers. He laid on top of the covers, his head turned to see Naruto face. He moved closer and rub the side of Naruto nose with his. He moved back a tad and watch Naruto stirred. Naruto eyes parted, he saw Gaara and he really woke up.

"Gaara how many times do I have to say, 'stop doing that.' Naruto got up.

Gaara buried his face into his pillow, smelling him. "Until you want me in the bed. Who was that girl?"

"Ino, my cousin." Naruto walk over to his closet for his work clothes.

"How come you didn't tell her you went out with Uchiha?" Gaara lifted his head form Naruto pillow.

"YOU TOLD HER!!" He turned to Gaara with his eyes widen.

"Why does that matter?" Gaara moved to sit at the end.

"Because she married him!" Naruto through off his clothes and into his work clothes.

"And your STILL hooked on him? Naruto come on, atleast give me a chance before you ruin their marriage."

"Sorry Gaara. I have to go to work." He left the room.

**OoOOOOOOooo oo ooO OoooOOoo oOOoOo o oOOOO**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo OooO oo oOoOOo o**

**o O OoOOOO OoO oOOOOOooOOooo**

_**'Here we are dear old friend, you and I drank again, laughs had been had and tears had been shad maybe the whiskey has gone to my head. **_

_**But if I were gay, I would give you my heart and if I were gay you would be my work of art and if I were gay we would swim in romance. But I'm not gay so get your hand out of my pants. **_

_**Its not like I don't care.**_

_**I do.**_

_**I just don't see myself in you, another time, another scene. I've be right behind you, if you know want I mean. **_

_**But if I were gay I would give you my soul and if I were gay I would give you my whole being and if I were gay we would tear down this walls but I not gay so would you stop cupping my..er...hand. **_

_**We never hug, we never kiss, I never been intimate with your fist You have had opened new doors get over here and dropped your drowns**_.'

Naruto listen to his Stephen Lynch song 'If I were gay.' _Man this song is depression._ He turned the music off and began working.

**Ooooooo OO OO o OOOOo oO oO oO oO OoO oO oO o**

**oO oO oO oooO OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oO ooooooooooooooooooooO OOO OooOO oOO o**

**o oOO oo oO oOO oO oO o OO oO OoO O OoOO**

"Mother?" Ino yelled out. She just there, hoping her mom was there, her father died years ago.

"Ino what's wrong?" She asked, she through her arms around her daughter shoulders.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five ' Goodbye Ino '

"Sasuke you home?" Naruto hollower out after he bang on the front door. Naruto rushed over after work.

"Naruto?" Sasuke came out of his study room, he didn't get much sleep. He through the door open to find Naruto standing on his 'welcome home' met. "What are you doing here?"

"Ino knows about 'us.'" Naruto throw his hands up.

"Annnddd that's bad?" He questioned, he then rolled his eyes.

"Jerk!" He muttered under his breath.

Sasuke shook his head, "You didn't come here to argue did you?"

"Nope. What are we going to do?" He asked pleadingly.

"Let it go." He shrugged like its not a big deal.

"You are sooooo wise!" He mocked.

"People tell me that everyday." He mocked right back.

"I can't believe this is happening." He walk to the sofa and flop down, Sasuke soon joined.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Sasuke rubbed Naruto's head with one of his hand. "Its finished with her." Sasuke grip Naruto's hair and turn to look at him, his eyes wonder over his face. He was thinking if he kiss him would they get back together? Or throw him away? He just through the thoughts out the window and took a chance.

He kissed him.

TBC.

Sorry..I know short...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six ' Sex With You After 5years '

It was soft and hard at the same time. The kiss was different when they were younger, this kiss was way to different, both wanting more and more of it but can't get enough. Naruto was pushed back, he let himself fall, he knew Sasuke wouldn't let anything bad happen.

The couch was a lot softer then they first fell when they kissed, and Sasuke started that and this one too. Naruto began to get more dominant, slipping his hands under the other guys shirt, feeling, it was different. Naruto hadn't felt Sasuke in over 5years.

Sasuke being on top of someone made him so horny, a whole year without sex, touching everywhere he could. "How the fuck did I survived years without this?" Sasuke asked no one.

Sasuke couldn't wait, he sat back and through his shirt off of him and yank Naruto's. He started licking the navel and kissing and bitting lightly before getting to his nipples, sucking on one as hard as he could while playing with the other with his hand. He felt fingers in his hair, they were grabbing and pushing him down.

Sasuke moved to kiss Naruto, cupping his cheek, both of his hands reached down to the other boys pants, getting them off him and his as well.

Being naked in front of Sasuke was venerating as it was back then, they made love once more in over 5years neither one was rusty about it neither.

**OoOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOoOoOooooooooooooO oOOOOOoOoooooooooO**

**o OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOoOoOooooooooooooO oOOOOOoOoooooooooO**

**o OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Spooning Naruto's back. It was peaceful. They made love for hours, they did it at 5times, not in a row.

Ino was out of his life, and probably half his money but man was it worth it.

"We're together right?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke just kissed his cheek and rubbed the side of his face with Naruto's. "Yes Naruto."

**OoOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOoOoOooooooooooooO oOOOOOoOoooooooooO**

**o OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOoOoOooooooooooooO oOOOOOoOoooooooooO**

**o OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ino cried onto the pillow, she was in her old room. Her life was crashing down on her and she know was fault it was. She was going to kill that person!

Ino got up from the wet pillow and out the door and down to her parents room. She know where her father kept it so it was easy for her to find it.

**OoOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOoOoOooooooooooooO oOOOOOoOoooooooooO**

**o OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOoOoOooooooooooooO oOOOOOoOoooooooooO**

**o OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ino had her first mentally break down, she loved her husband. She know Naruto and Sasuke are together right now, doing things she couldn't had done for a year. She wanted revenge on the person who had down this, caused her husband to leave her.

She knocked on the familiar door, she waited, her hands gripped the handle of her fathers gun. She heard foot steps grew closer, she raised the gun, pointing where she now where the other person would be at.

The door opened, surprised eyes stared at the gun.

BANG.

She cried as the body fell to the ground, the gun dropped from her hands, her legs gave away to her weight, she had done it. She had killed her...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Therapist.

The End.

I hope you guys LOVE the ending...lol


End file.
